<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjà Vu(PODFIC) by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070385">Déjà Vu(PODFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom'>WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Deja Vu, Family, Gen, Memories, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Rose Gold (HailsRose), read by me<br/>_______</p><p>As Cole prepares for his battle against Vangelis, he finds himself in a familiar position. He should have seen it coming: Vania isn't the first golden-haired youngster he's had to comfort about evil fathers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Vania (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Déjà Vu(PODFIC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202087">Déjà Vu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/Rose%20Gold">Rose Gold (HailsRose)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/akp8x9bime0a54r/Deja_Vu.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>